walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
King County Sheriff's Department
King County Sheriff's Department was established in the year 1816 as the county police for King County, Georgia. It has its main building headquarters in King County where both deputy officers Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh work and use the blue Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptors to patrol the county highways and streets. Other deputy officers such as Lam Kendal and Leon Basset also work for the sheriff's department as well as Diane who worked dispatch. Pre-Apocalypse Season 1 Days Gone Bye Before the outbreak, the sheriff's deputies worked and patrolled the area of King County, Georgia. On occasion, they would respond to calls for assistance from the Linden County Sheriff's Department when dealing with criminals or criminal activities. In one incident, deputies from Linden County pursued a group of reckless criminals into the neighboring area of King County where they asked for their assistance. While in pursuit, one of the Linden County officers was injured before both sheriff departments were able to end the chase however, the suspects were still not willing to give up and fired back at the officers. The deputies were able to eventually kill the suspects in self-defense however, one suspect was able to injure fellow officer, Rick Grimes before being killed and the officers all gather around Rick to help him and call for medical support. The Walking Dead: Dead Reckoning Leon arrested Robb Spanner earlier suspecting that he was drunk and being non-responsive, Leon asked Shane what to do with him and Shane replied to just put him in a cell at the station for the moment. After Shane responds to the domestic disturbance at the Taylor residence, Shane brings in Gary Taylor for questioning in relation to the shooting and death of Paul. He hands off Gary to Leon to have him put in the same cell as Robb but Don asks Shane if they should cuff Gary or not. Gary is put into a cell after biting Leon and the group then after watch the news on the television. Hearing that the situation is becoming chaotic, they are interrupted when Patty Taylor enters the station. Shane talks to her bring up their past and then asks about what happened at the house earlier and what happened with Paul. She tells Shane that Paul was sick and then became disturbed and was tearing up the place. Her father tried to threaten him with a gun but he was forced to shoot him. Shane calms her down and tells her to wait while he went to get Gary. Gary being more and more disturbed wanted to get out of his cell not trusting a suspiciously quiet Robb. Shane appears and tells Don to tell Gary to stop acting out and move Gary to the interrogation room. While Shane responds to a text from Lori, Don opens the cell to move Gary but is attacked by Robb who bites him on the neck. Shane and Leon rush in to find Robb and Gary fighting and Don is dead. Shane is forced to shoot Robb killing him and comforts Gary while Leon hears a sound coming from the lobby where Patty was. Once Shane finds out that Gary killed Paul because he was a walker but as he finds out, Leon is attacked by an infected Patty. Shane rushes in and hits Patty with his gun to separate the two from fighting however, Gary comes in trying to protect his daughter but Shane moves him aside allowing a chance to kill her. Shane shoots his ex-girlfriend in the lobby of the police station and the group decide to head outside. Shane says he's going to leave to get Lori and Carl but first check up on Rick then head to Atlanta, he suggests that Leon and Gary do the same. Leon wants to stay in King County because he wants to protect the people and the guns they have. Shane shakes hands with Leon and they part ways. As Shane leaves, an infected Don comes out and is about to attack Leon. Post Apocalypse Season 1 Days Gone Bye Rick, along with fellow survivors Morgan Jones and his son Duane travel to King County Sheriff's Department to use the showers which had hot water, and also to gather some Guns and ammo. After stocking up, the trio plan to part ways, thanking each other for the generosity they've shared. Before leaving, they spot an undead officer, Leon Basset, banging on the chain link fence. Rick unloads a bullet into his colleague's head before driving off to Atlanta to search for his wife and son. Trivia *Rick and Shane's police car is unit 134 as seen in Days Gone Bye. **Rick uses the same car to drive up towards Atlanta before it runs out of gas. *Leon and Lam were assigned to unit 162 before Rick got shot. **In Season 2 when Shane goes to tell Lori that Rick has been shot and is in surgery, he is seen driving unit 162, however this may be due to their car being damaged during the gun fight causing Shane to switch cars. **Lam and his partner (assumed to be Leon) are driving unit 143 *Though the sheriff's station has been abandoned and gas lines have been down for about a month, the station has its own propane system for heat and hot water. *The Sheriff's Department building can be seen during the opening credits to the TV Series. **There is a flipped car in front of the main entrance of the building however when the building is seen by Rick and Morgan, there is no car there. *The building wasn't really a Sheriff’s office at all, it was located on Ellsworth Industrial Blvd in Atlanta, and is actually occupied by Vesta Holdings who, according to their website, “is a major purchaser, servicer, and owner of delinquent county and municipal real estate tax liens.” Category:Locations